Rank 4 Walkthrough
Start by befriending: *Dr Killroy *Jen Juniper *Shadow *Digger *Viper Step 1: Growing Green and Purple Bricks Buy and build a May Pop Purple Popper Module and a Prehistoric Fern Module at Jen Juniper's. Although these modules are not very good, they are the only possible way to gain green and purple bricks at first. After you have grown a few purple and green bricks, buy and build the Protoceratops at Digger's page. Find a member with a Dino Grazing Module, Rank 1. But be careful! Don't click on a Dino Ambush Module, Rank 2, which looks exactly the same, but makes you lose your green bricks. Obtain 10 Dino Scales by clicking on this Module several times. Send Shadow a message that says "No." He will respond with the Stegosaurus blueprint. Build the Stegosaurus. Find another member with a Dino Grazing Module, Rank 2 and click on it. Again, remember to be careful—don't click on the corresponding ambush Module. After you've found a real Module and clicked on it a few times, you should have a good amount of Dino Scales ready. Send a Dino Scale to Digger and another to Viper. They will each send back the blueprints for the Dino Bone Sticker Module and Dino Bone Gallery Module that grow green and purple bricks quickly without a harvest fee. Step 2: The Masterpiece Blueprint Getting the Jeweled Triceratops Masterpiece is quite difficult. Buy a Dinosaur Excavation Module blueprint for 5 green bricks at Dr Killroy's page. Build it and put it out. You have to get 500 clicks on this Module to be able to earn the blueprint for the Masterpiece. Step 3: Dino Horns There are two options from here. Step 4: Jewels In order to make the Masterpiece, you will need to get 10 Rough Rubies, 10 Rough Diamonds, and 10 Rough Sapphires. These get randomly sent out from Dino Bone Gallery Modules, Dino Bone Sticker Modules, and DEMs (Dino Excavation Modules.) Optional: Joining the P.O.S. You don't need to do this for Rank 4, but this rank is the lowest rank that you can do this—and in addition, it will help you prepare for what's coming in the later ranks. Send Jen Juniper a Potted Plant. She will return with a Phantom Orchid Blueprint. Build three of them and send one to Flora, one to Radia, and one to Jen Juniper. Read the descriptions on the items you get. Notice the message. Go make friends with You-know-who (whose name you now by know) and send him a Phantom Orchid. There you are! You have the P.O.S. Seal blueprint. Build it if you can, but this is only recommended for after Rank 4 since gems are so rare. Now go to You-know-who's page and buy the Gated Garden Module. (It's not necessary to make the P.O.S. seal to do this.) Although it's expensive, this Module grows orange bricks faster than any other Module! You'll need to use hundreds of orange bricks in the later ranks, so it's a good idea to save them in the meantime. For the curious fellows who really want to know You-know-who's real name, it's 16-8-1-14-20-15-13-5-13-5 . Use the key below to decode that. a|b|c|d|e|f|g|h|i|j |k |l |m |n |o |p |q |r |s |t |u |v |w |x |y |z 1|2|3|4|5|6|7|8|9|10|11|12|13|14|15|16|17|18|19|20|21|22|23|24|25|26 Category:Walkthroughs